Lo impensable
by Sergex
Summary: Lola siempre ha tenido una relación complicada con su hermana gemela, pero pronto se dará cuenta que sus diferencias palidecen en comparación a lo brutal que puede ser la vida misma.
1. Del recreo al recelo

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** no se qué opinen del personaje de Lola. Pero si me lo permiten, en lo personal, esta es una niña muy destestable por muy buenas y más que obvias razones. Sólo los episodios en donde se gana mi compasión, es donde termina formando parte de momentos especiales con su familia en vez de maltratarla tanto física como emocionalmente, como por ejemplo _Patching Things Up_ y, más recientemente, _Read Aloud_.

Es por esta razón que, cuando me encontré con esta historia, les traigo un suceso que tal vez podría marcar un rumbo distinto en su vida y la obligue a actuar de mejor manera como para pensar un poco más en su familia que en sí misma.

 **Segundo:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al sector angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Tercero:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este one-shot al idioma español.

GRACIAS

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Tziput13.

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

El parque de Royal Woods podría ser fácilmente considerado como un lugar agradable, lejos del ruido del centro de la ciudad, donde los niños pequeños podrían pasar el tiempo sin los peligros de los bordillos y la necesidad de ser vigilados las 24 horas por sus tutores. Todos los días, el parque albergaba a docenas de niños, de los cuales el número podría ser aún mayor los fines de semana.

Sin embargo, este viernes por la tarde el parque era muy diferente de su aspecto ruidoso habitual, y solo unos pocos visitantes estaban traspasando los caminos dentro de las áreas verdes. Una de esas visitas no era otra que Lori Loud, y por supuesto que estaba caminando con su teléfono en una mano, sin prestar atención a dónde iba.

Después de todo, por lo que estaba haciendo, realmente no necesitaba sus ojos mientras tuviera oídos que funcionaran.

‒ ¡Vamos, Lola! ¡Por una vez, dame una oportunidad! ¡Si me escucharas y te cambiaras de ropa...!

‒ ¡Ah, no! Deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, Lana, ¡no me vas a convencer! ¡Sabes muy bien que no me pueden ver con cualquier atuendo que me haga parecer como una plebeya! ¡Soy una reina maestra de los concursos de belleza y, vestida como tal, iré adonde quiera!

Lori puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió a su novio Bobby con una sonrisa de cara de póker, preparándose para responder a la pregunta obvia que surgiría después. A decir verdad, él ya sabía el hecho de que Lori estaba ocupada actualmente: las gemelas habían pedido ir al parque y ella se había ofrecido para acompañarlas. Por supuesto, había un premio proveniente de la tarea, como el control total de Vanzilla al día siguiente, pero esto era algo entre ella y sus padres, lo que Lola y Lana no necesitaban saber.

De todos modos, no era tan importante. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que no intentaran matarse entre sí por si surgía una discusión: Lola y Lana podrían ser muy fieles a su apellido cuando quisieran.

‒ Entonces, ¿por qué rayos querías venir al parque en primer lugar? Hay un paraíso del barro aquí, ¡estuvo lloviendo todo el día de ayer! ¡Tienes que experimentarlo o mantenerte alejado de él!

‒ ¡Ja! Tengo mis propios medios de entrenamiento para mis desfiles, y eso también incluye cómo una niña siempre puede evitar que su preciosa ropa se manche en un entorno difícil. ‒ Ella agarró su vestido rosa para resaltar lo que quería decir. ‒ ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer hoy, incluso en este parque infernal!

Lana inclinó su cabeza, fallando en seguir la lógica de su hermana.

Sabía que su hermana gemela tenía un empeño muy impresionante a la hora de exhibirse como una "señorita perfecta" en esa clase de concursos, pero no entendía el porqué se negaba a disfrutar de una dosis de diversión.

Ambas niñas sabían disponer de la ayuda de su gemela alterna, pero sólo cuando la situación lo requería, puesto que ellas tenían comportamientos muy distintos.

Eso siempre generaba un conflicto entre ellas dos, debido al modo de ver la vida de cada una; eso sin tomar en cuenta que cada una de las niñas tenían gustos bastante marcados, tanto en su personalidad como en su vestimenta.

Por un lado, Lola degustaba de las cosas finas y brillantes, así como de la música clásica y el sentirse importante, deseable y perfecta. Sin embargo, su empeño por sentirse superior le generaba un serio contratiempo a la hora de socializar, haciéndole un daño a todos los que la rodean.

Por otro lado, Lana tenía depositada su pasión por la mecánica y el ocio en general. Ella podría tener sus propias razones para jugar o disfrutar de la intemperie de una manera despampanante. Sin embargo, tenía un modo de jugar bastante azaroso y una actitud dura a la hora de experimentar emociones.

A pesar de que, siendo unas niñas, no tienen intenciones turbias al recrearse como ellas mismas, precisamente esas diferencias eran las que las hacían distanciarse de ellas mismas.

Finalmente, la pequeña amante del lodo suspiró de manera pesada antes de contestarle:

‒ ¿Sabes qué...? Haz lo quieras, reinita. YO voy a volver a familiarizarme con ese charco de allí.

Acto seguido, se alejó con todas sus energías hacia un rincón del parque lleno de tierra mojada. Eso hizo que Lori solo tuviera la oportunidad de gritarle a que se fijara en dónde se estaba metiendo, pero eso no evitó que la marimacha se zambullera y comenzara a nadar en el barro, emitiendo vítores aquí y allá.

Por su lado, Lola, resoplando de manera no impresionada hacia la actitud de su hermana gemela, cambió su atención hacia Lori.

‒ Por favor, ella está muy lejos de toda esperanza. ‒ exclamó de manera despectiva, antes de volver a observar a Lana, y en seguida le preguntó a su hermana mayor con algo de recato en su mirada y en su tono de voz:

‒ ¿Acaso crees que alguna vez aprenderá?

Lori alzó los ojos por un segundo para echar un vistazo a Lana, quien se estaba dirigiéndose a un árbol pobre con bolas de barro. Sin embargo, antes de una pudiera llegar a una resolución, Lori se quedó observándola de una manera extenuante, dejando a Lola en un punto muerto a su manifiesto.

Lori no tenía nada en contra de Lana, por el contrario siempre le tuvo mucho cariño puesto que era una niña inocente y cariñosa, pero con la suficiente bravura e inteligencia para reparar un autobús por sí sola, o resolver situaciones más grandes que ella.

Sin embargo, el hecho es que esta niña aparentemente dulce podría incomodar hasta el más fuerte, debiéndose principalmente a su necedad y su poca higiene personal, las cuales no reflejaban más que un vestigio casi repelente de su persona.

Por lo tanto, la hermana mayor ya sabía que Lana siempre ha sido reconocible por sus hábitos inusuales en la casa Loud: es una amante de los animales que nunca se echa para atrás frente a una situación insalubre o desagradable, lo cual siempre ha sido una gran consternación no sólo para su hermana gemela, sino también para todos sus familiares.

Por una parte, Lori sabía que no podía cambiar a Lana debido a que ella sabía de antemano que había una norma casi omnipresente en toda clase de familia o sociedad: el principio de la tolerancia.

Por otra parte, ella sabía que, al igual que Lola, no tenía ningún problema en ser mandona o, como mínimo, adoptar un comportamiento concerniente a una situación considerada como inapropiada por los demás. Por lo que, antes de que la "reina de la casa" volviera a lo suyo, le contestó:

‒ Bueno... no sé si eso sucederá, pero seguro que no sucederá en este momento.

Eso hizo que Lola se quejara, por lo que le dio un replicación que terminó con ese momento de manera conspicua.

‒ Mira sólo hay que ignorarla. Es más... para que comiences tus prácticas, debería haber un curso de equilibrio en algún lugar, ¿te parece bien?

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para Lola. Por lo que, una vez dicho eso, la hermana mayor se dispuso a buscar un lugar para las exigencias de Lola, antes de que ella comenzara otra odiosa diatriba de su parte.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, antes de enfocarse en un viejo y oxidado travesaño de un antiguo subibaja.

‒ ¡Allí! ‒ exclamó ella, antes de que Lola procediera a dirigirse a su destino.

Así, Lori revisó a las gemelas y estaba satisfecha de ver que podía vigilarlas a ambas sin tener que pasar de una hermana a otra continuamente. Se decidió por sentarse en una banca cercana y dejar que las dos jovencitas hicieran lo que quisieran. Una vez o dos revisó su teléfono, pero no tanto como antes: quizás Lincoln podría decir que era adicta a todo lo que quería, pero no era estúpida.

A decir verdad, realmente no le importaba pasar la tarde de esa manera. Lejos de la casa de Loud, ella podría tener algo de paz, lo cual era algo raro que experimentaría cualquiera de los hermanos Loud, y eso era aún más cierto en el fangoso parque ese día. El olor a hierba mojada tampoco era tan malo, y Lori incluso se dio cuenta de eso casi de inmediato una vez que cerraba sus ojos.

De hecho, toda esa situación era relajante... a excepción de los gritos alegres de Lana mientras saltaba de un charco al otro y los gritos furiosos de Lola mientras protegía su vestido a toda costa del terreno "inmundo". O tal vez la presencia de esas dos niñas ayudaban a amenizar la atmósfera... sea como sea, ella ya estaba acostumbrada al ruido.

Después de un tiempo, el aburrimiento comenzó a navegar a través de la mente de Lori, por lo que se puso de pie. Lana todavía estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, pero Lola estaba marchando hacia Lori con intenciones alarmantes dado el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Sin embargo, con tal de serenar una situación de inminente contingencia, Lori mantuvo su propia expresión neutral, si no condescendiente. Una vez que Lola estaba muy cercana, tuvo que recatarse ante toda la furia de su hermanita en una aparente expresión de indiferencia:

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mancha de barro en uno de tus guantes? ‒ dijo ella, con sus ojos todavía fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente.

Dada la actitud burlona de su hermana mayor, Lola no se divirtió con su comentario.

‒ No, por supuesto que no, soy mejor que eso. He ejercitado todo lo que pude pensar de...

‒ Bueno, ¿y…? ‒ exclamó Lori de manera levantó la mirada y miró a Lola, esperando que ella continuara.

‒ Bueno... yo... realmente ya no sé qué hacer ahora ‒ terminó Lola, mirando al suelo. Parecía más avergonzada de lo que hubiera deseado, una escena que hizo sonreír a Lori. Tal vez podría luchar contra su propio aburrimiento ayudando a Lola con el suyo.

‒ Llevemos a tu hermana que está lejos de estar limpia y veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto ‒ afirmó Lori. A Lola no pareció gustarle la idea, pero sabía que no debía desobedecer a su hermana mayor... o, tal vez, estaba dispuesta a pasar un tiempo con su gemela. Lo que ella realmente estaba pensando seguía siendo un misterio para la hermana Loud de diecisiete años.

Fueron al charco en el que actualmente Lana estaba inmersa y Lori le pidió que fuera con ellas. Lana tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir a sus hermanas. En todo caso, parecía más reacia debido al hecho de que habría tenido que abandonar su amado baño de barro para unirse a Lori y a su hermana que se comportaba de manera opuesta, pero discutir con la mayor estaba una vez más fuera de discusión.

Las tres regresaron al sendero principal asfaltado y reanudaron su caminata anterior. Sobra decir que el paso del tiempo en el rato que estuvieron caminando estaba acabando con la paciencia de las gemelas; de hecho, no era exactamente la mejor de todas.

‒ ¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente, Lori? ‒ preguntó Lana.

‒ Sí, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ‒ agregó Lola.

‒ No lo sé... supongo que... en algo que les pueda gustar a ambas ‒ Lori se encogió de hombros.

Miró a su alrededor... y encontró una pieza de equipo de juegos que podría hacer el truco: un subibaja.

‒ ¿Qué hay sobre eso? ‒ propuso ella, señalando con el dedo el objeto mencionado.

Lola y Lana siguieron su ejemplo... y miraron confundidas a ella.

‒ ¿Eso? ‒ preguntó Lola, estupefacta.

‒ Creo que hay más maneras creativas de pasar tiempo juntos que cualquier subibaja, Lori ‒ dijo Lana.

‒ Oh, vamos... Yo sé que les gusta dar un paseo por unos minutos. Además, encontrar algo que ambas puedan hacer no es tan fácil.

‒ Bueno... está bien. ‒ admitió Lana. ‒ Vamos, Lola, veamos si realmente podemos divertirnos con esa cosa. ‒ dijo antes de avanzar hacia el balancín.

Lola, todavía un poco sorprendida por la propuesta de Lori, la siguió mecánicamente, levantando su falda para protegerla del terreno mojado.

‒ ¡Pido el lado más limpio! ‒ afirmó ella rápidamente.

Lori miró a las gemelas mientras tomaban sus posiciones en el subibaja, a unos diez metros de distancia, y comenzaron a balancearse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al principio, las gemelas parecían aburrirse más allá de cualquier límite, inclusive Lola lanzó un par de miradas a Lori que fueron reveladoras sobre lo que iba a hacer con ella una vez que hubieran terminado. Pero les tomó un minuto comenzar lentamente a entenderlo. Un empujón un poco más duro que los anteriores por parte de Lana, una respuesta comprometida de Lola, y un minuto después básicamente estaban tratando de impulsar la una a la otra hacia el espacio exterior.

Lori sonrió una vez que las vio disfrutando de su tiempo juntos por una vez. Ese fue otro momento que no era tan común de ver. Incluso decidió tomar una foto en un momento para enviarla a su novio... y guardarla para referencia futura junto con innumerables fotos protagonizadas por el resto de su familia.

Después de todo, perder esos momentos hubiera sido un crimen.

Sin embargo, la paz permaneció efímera, cuando un ruido llegó a los oídos de Lori, perturbando sus pensamientos. Desconcertada, Lori se giró y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de localizar qué emitía el ruido y qué tipo de sonido era.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba de alaridos hablados que estaba escuchando. Llamadas de auxilio para ser preciso, e incluso podría ver a alguien a lo lejos, lejos del camino y dentro de las áreas verdes del parque, gritando palabras confusas.

Lori miró a las gemelas, todavía inmersas en su desafío personal.

‒ ¡Ustedes dos, quédense donde están! ‒ ordenó ella, y ambas chicas levantaron una mano con el pulgar en alto para señalar su reconocimiento.

Así, Lori comenzó a correr para llegar al ser humano, que parecía estar en un estado de angustia.

" _Solo un par de segundos serán necesarios para entender lo que está mal, y así estaré de vuelta con las gemelas"._

Lori comenzó a gritarle a la persona que, después de darse cuenta de que alguien venía, se movió inmediatamente hacia ella. Treinta segundos más tarde estaban uno frente al otro, y Lori se encontró frente a un hombre de aspecto casual adentrado en sus treintenas, sin nada fuera de lo común.

Bueno, eso si excluimos la correa vacía que sostenía en una de sus manos. Pero Lori no se dio cuenta al principio de ese objeto.

‒ Señor, ¿qué pasa? ‒ habló la adolescente ‒ Lo escuché gritar desde lejos. ¿Pasó algo?

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ respondió el hombre nerviosamente. ‒ Señorita, ¿acaso no vio a un perro corriendo por el parque?

Lori levantó una ceja.

‒ ¿Un perro? Hmm... No, no lo creo... No recuerdo haber visto ningún perro aquí hoy.

El hombre no fue tranquilizado por sus palabras.

‒ ¡Maldición! ‒ exclamó para sí mismo. ‒ Esto no es bueno, nada bueno...

Si la insatisfacción que sintió de su respuesta no fuera algo aberrante, el comportamiento intranquilo del señor empezaba a preocupar Lori. Por lo tanto, en un intento por entender su comportamiento errático, trató de aliviar la tensión:

‒ Señor... por favor, dígame qué está pasando, quizás pueda ayudarle...

‒ A ver, ¿está sola o alguien viene con usted? ‒ preguntó el hombre en lugar de responder.

Lori no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

‒ Yo... estoy con mis dos hermanas menores, las dejé por un momento en un subibaja para ponerme al día con usted.

A Lori no le gustó cómo el rostro del hombre palideció una vez que escuchó su respuesta.

‒ ¡Señorita... tenemos que movernos! ‒ exclamó el hombre

Acto seguido, el hombre simplemente la tomo de la mano y empezó a avanzar hacia la dirección de donde ella provenía. De por sí, ese gesto críptico del señor fue bastante molesto para Lori... no estaba segura de si él se burlaba de ella o realmente lo decía en serio.

‒ ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! ¿Puede decirme qué es lo que...?

‒ Es mi perro, señorita. ‒ Finalmente reveló el hombre, soltándola y dándose la vuelta, pero caminando hacia atrás. ‒ Mi perro Edgar comenzó a actuar alocadamente de la nada mientras estábamos jugando en el parque, como solemos hacer todos los viernes. No sé qué pasó con él, pero después de diez minutos, él de repente comenzó a gruñir, ladrar y mostrarme los dientes. Incluso intentó morderme cuando traté de calmarlo, luego se alejó antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando. Lo perdí... y me temo que podría hacer algo malo, señorita.

Ese momento, la reacción de Lori cambió a una preocupación inmediata por sus dos hermanas.

Los cabos ya estaban atados. La situación explicada por el hombre podía tener múltiples interpretaciones, y aunque no todas tuvieran implicaciones peligrosas, Lori tenía suficiente cuidado de ser una hermana mayor como para preocuparse por las posibilidades restantes.

Segundos después, ambos corrieron, y Lori incluso superó al hombre en la carrera por el balancín en el que dejó a Lana y Lola.

Lori calculó que las había dejado solos por no más de cinco minutos. Esa fue una cantidad de tiempo muy limitada.

Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente limitado, ya que el hombre y Lori alcanzaron el subibaja solo para descubrir que carecía de sus anteriores usuarios.

Por primera vez en meses, la preocupación de Lori se transformó en profundo temor.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Agravio y asalto

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Tziput13.

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

‒ ¡Atrápame si puedes!

‒ ¡Solo déjame ponerte las manos encima, cobarde!

Los mellizos gritaban y se burlaban entre sí, está bien, pero sus sonrisas demostraban que en realidad no estaban locos.

Después de un par de minutos de correteo, Lana había decidido desafiar a su hermana hasta el siguiente nivel, y el juego del subibaja había sido abandonado para una simple persecución en los senderos de los parques, con la reina del concurso persiguiendo a la amante del barro.

Lola estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su precioso vestido rosa limpio del terreno fangoso por el que pasaba su hermana. Cada charco de agua que Lana patinó fue evitado por el maestro del desfile con un salto o una desviación, pero a pesar de sus dificultades, Lola no parecía que iba a dejar que nada de eso la detuviera. De hecho, a ella ni siquiera pareció importarle las pocas gotas de agua de color marrón verdoso que inevitablemente mancharon un poco su vestido rosa.

Sin embargo, su raro momento de felicidad estaba destinado a llegar pronto a su fin.

Después de cinco minutos de persecución rápida, Lola finalmente cometió un error al elegir dónde colocar el pie para dar el siguiente paso. Tras eso ocurrido, Lana solo pudo escuchar un fuerte grito de dolor, seguido por una exclamación de enfado, y ella instantáneamente se encogió, deteniendo su carrera.

Ella sabía que esas señales significaban un mal augurio para ella.

La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con el espectáculo de una Lola derribada, básicamente inmersa en una pila de barro un poco más profunda que la mayoría de los otros en el parque. Lola recuperó lentamente el control de sus extremidades y comenzó a tratar de liberarse de la suciedad y levantarse.

Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie, Lana no pudo evitar sonreír. Lola básicamente había cambiado el color de sus zapatos al de la tierra, pero sobre todo, su conjunto estaba cubierto de tierra viscosa y barro húmedo. Su vestido era apenas reconocible de su color rosa, y su cabello no se había sido salvado por el tratamiento también.

‒ Bueno, eso es algo que no veo tan a menudo. ¿Qué piensas, Lola? ¿Crees que ya cavaste en este asunto? ‒ preguntó Lana, sonriendo. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez Lola podría convertirse para al menos aceptar que su forma de ser era tolerable.

Desafortunadamente, Lola no tenía esa misma idea.

Lola gritó de repente mientras se frotaba incesantemente los brazos y su vestido.

‒ ¡No, no, no!

‒ Oh, vamos ‒ murmuró Lana, de repente perdió interés. ‒ Tienes docenas de ropa como esa en casa. Basta una ducha y estarás tan limpia como...

‒ ¡TÚ!

El veneno en la voz de Lola era tan poderoso que Lana inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

‒ Tú... ¡tú eres la responsable de todo esto!

‒ ¿...Qué? ‒ respondió Lana con incredulidad. ‒ ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Tú eras la que corría detrás de mí!

‒ ¡Me desafiaste y sabías que no me apartaría de semejante desafío! ¡Tú querías esto!

La ira de Lola, en sí, era algo que se debía de evitar a toda costa en la casa Loud. Lana sabía que ella y los demás podrían darles buenas razones para que ella se enojara, todo debido a causas accidentales o eventos circunstanciales en donde ella hubiera tenido un mal día, pero esta vez sintió un pequeño malentendido crecer detrás de las palabras de su gemela. De todas formas, a pesar de su creciente preocupación, tenía que mantenerse firme ante su estallido inicial:

‒ Lola, espera, solo quería divertirme un poco, no era mi intención que...

‒ ¡Pequeña y estúpida amante de la suciedad! ‒ interrumpió Lola una vez más, a la vez que procedió a caminar furiosamente hacia ella. ‒ ¡Será mejor que te guardes tus patéticas excusas! ¡Si tan solo estuvieras un poco más controlada en tus ansias por ser asquerosa...! ¡Pero no!

La marimacha dejó de estar preocupada, y la emoción fue reemplazada por la ira.

‒ ¡Oh, ¿aquí vamos otra vez?! ¡Y yo aquí pensé que apreciarías por una vez lo que me gusta hacer!

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios consideraría siquiera rodar sobre charcos al azar?! ¡¿O ir reparando cualquier tubo por toda la casa mientras busco las cosas más repugnantes dentro de ellos?! ¡¿O ir literalmente sacando la tapa de los botes de basura y buscar comida adentro?!

‒ ¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que la gente ande desperdiciando buena comida! ‒ replicó Lana. ‒ Además, si miraras más allá de todo eso, verías que hay algo más que ensuciarte por todas partes. Sigue siendo mucho mejor que perder el tiempo en esas aburridas fiestas de té, ¡y ni siquiera haces eso para divertirte! ¡Solo quieres mejorar tus tan "famosos buenos modales" para tus estúpidos desfiles de belleza! ¡Dame un respiro, Lola!

Lola estaba enfurecida más allá de cualquier límite. Dejó de moverse justo en frente de su gemela y la miró con los ojos más feroces que pudo reunir, pero Lana se mantuvo firme. Ella había estado compartiendo habitación con ella desde su nacimiento, y en comparación con sus otros hermanos, estaba más acostumbrada a sus amenazas. Sin embargo, su oposición solo resultó en hacer enojar a Lola aún más.

‒ Primero, decir que solo me importan mis espectáculos y no pensar en nada más, ¡podría ser una de las cosas más estúpidas e imbéciles que hayas dicho! ‒ ella siseó, para gran consternación de Lana. Pero ella no había terminado, y siguió hablando antes de que su gemela pudiera responder.

‒ ¿Pero sabes qué? No estoy sorprendida... ni en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ¡¿qué puedo esperar más de ti?! ¡Sólo eres una niña que ama el barro hasta el punto de preferirlo que al agua, que ama a los animales hasta el punto de llenar su habitación con lo que es básicamente un zoológico completo, que, en definitiva, adora vivir en sus propias porquerías!

Las implicaciones de esa declaración repentinamente hicieron que Lana perdiera la pista de la pulla que quería decir.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su propia gemela expresarse de esa manera tan intensa, tal fue su espasmo que simplemente se quedó sin palabras, y eso hubiera sido suficiente para que Lola se detuviera.

Sin embargo, la niña enojona le dio la espalda y caminó alrededor de sí misma mientras continuaba con su diatriba.

‒ ¿Por qué siempre eres así, Lana? ¿Por qué no cambias ni por una fracción de segundo? ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan asquerosa y actúas como un ser humano normal, aunque solo sea por un maldito minuto?

Para cuando Lola terminó su violenta descarga, ella se volvió y miró a su gemela, con el fuego en los ojos, lista para enfurecerse aún más después de su obvia respuesta.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Lana había girado su gorra al otro lado y su cara estaba ahora oculta por la visera, cubriendo su expresión actual.

‒ ¿Qué? ¡¿No tienes nada que decir?! ‒ exigió Lola.

Lola tenía varias razones para enojarse, y una de ellas era el hecho de que no le prestaban atención a sus quejas. Básicamente, no tenía mejor remedio para llamar la atención que elevarle la voz a esa persona ingrata que se atreviera a ignorarla.

Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse cuando, una vez más, su hermana gemela no abrió la boca para hablar.

‒ ¿Lana? ¿Qué está pasando?

Lola caminó hacia ella, su mente tratando de encontrar una razón para el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su gemela. Básicamente estaba caminando de puntillas cuando la alcanzó, pero Lana seguía mirando al suelo. Tímidamente, Lola levantó un brazo y se acercó a ella, aparentemente recelosa de siquiera tocarla.

‒ ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ‒ chilló Lana, alejando su mano. ‒ ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!

‒ ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! ‒ Lola reaccionó sin pensar.

‒ ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Lo acabas de decir!

Lana estaba gritando, claramente indignada y dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

En estos momentos, Lola simplemente se estaba dando cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella. De hecho, ver a Lana, que era conocida por manejar animales salvajes sin miedo, derramando lágrimas por la tristeza más clara era una visión bastante sorprendente.

‒ Lo dijiste, tú... dijiste... dijiste que no era normal. ‒ Lana habló tratando de luchar contra la emoción, pero sus palabras todavía estaban rotas por sus sollozos.

Lola rápidamente sacó sus conclusiones y se dio cuenta de cómo sus insultos habían lastimado a su gemela un poco más de lo que habría pensado.

‒ Ahh... escucha, Lana, eso no era lo que realmente quería decir, yo solo-...

‒ ¡Deja de mentir! ‒ gritó Lana una vez más, hasta el punto de que su voz hizo eco en todo el parque.

Sin embargo, aparentemente no había nadie en el entorno inmediato: en su anterior juego de persecución, las gemelas habían puesto mucho espacio entre ellas y el camino más cercano. Probablemente podrían ser escuchadas, pero tomaría más de unos segundos para que otras personas se unieran a ellas y ponerles fin a su discusión.

Desafortunadamente, resulta que si había un ser vivo cerca, escuchó los ruidos de la conmoción entre las niñas e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la ubicación actual de Lola y Lana. Lástima que no fue Lori... ni tampoco otro hombre o mujer.

‒ ¡No quiero hablar... hablar contigo! ¡Para siempre! ‒ continuó Lana, gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. ‒ ¡Sal de mi vista!

Se dice que la ira o las emociones más fuertes pueden llegar a formar en nosotros un comportamiento bastante irracional, pero Lola no era tonta: estaba completamente consciente de que todo lo que ocurría era su culpa.

Pero lo peor es que no sólo le recriminó de la forma más descarada e ingrata posible, sino que se estaba arriesgando ante algo inconcebible: perder la estimación de su hermana gemela, la única persona con quien no sólo había compartido un cuarto por 6 años, sino que también había llegado a entablar una relación más que amistosa, íntima.

" _No... No puedo permitir que eso pase..."_

Por lo tanto, dejando sus impulsos a un lado, intentó razonar con ella:

‒ ¡Lana, por favor, no! ¡Lo... lo siento! ¡No estaba en control!

‒ ¡PIÉRDETE! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE...!

‒ Lana, por favor... ‒ imploró Lola de la manera más compasiva posible, en un intento por detener su discurso.

Lana había esperado que continuara con sus intentos de explicarse, así que levantó la cabeza y se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas para mirarla con un ceño sumamente fruncido.

Por su parte, Lola dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor. Sobra decir que la piel de Lola básicamente había cambiado de color al presenciar a su hermana con una cara desbastada por su propio cabreo.

‒ Lana... ‒ fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar, llevándose las manos manchadas a la boca.

‒ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ‒ Lana se lo recordó, con su tono de voz aumentando nuevamente. ‒¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Déjame! ¡Sola!

En ese momento, se oyó un gruñido molesto venir detrás de ella.

Lana se congeló en su posición mientras sus años de experiencia se activaban. Giró lentamente la cabeza para comprobar lo que se sea que había emitido ese sonido, y lo que vio no era algo que le gustaba.

A cinco metros de ella, había un sabueso con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola. Por mucho que Lana fuera una mejor experta en mascotas y animales en general, incluso Lola entendió que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal con ese perro.

La cara del sabueso estaba completamente mojada por la baba, y más de la sustancia espumosa blanca seguía saliendo de su boca, fluyendo hacia abajo en el suelo. Sus labios se retrajeron, mostrando un conjunto completo de dientes afilados a la marimacha, con un gruñido continuo salió de su boca. La apariencia horrida del animal fue complementada por los ojos enrojecidos hasta el extremo con sangre.

‒ Lana, te... tenemos que salir de aquí ‒ dijo Lola con miedo.

Lana levantó una mano para callarla... sabía que los animales no solo actuaban así porque sí. Había un problema más profundo que la simple ira o el miedo al sabueso, pero fuera lo que fuese, ponía a ambas chicas en peligro. Los caninos del perro parecían especialmente amenazantes... como acercarse a ella en busca de consuelo.

Ladró una vez y tensó sus extremidades en lo que era una posición de combate: estaba listo para saltar e atacar en cualquier momento. Lana se mordió el labio inferior e intentó pensar en una forma de obtener un resultado que no resultara en que ella y Lola se convirtieran en juguetes que el cánido pudiera morder.

Sin embargo, el sólo pensar en una estratagema le hizo recordar lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y Lola. Lana apretó los puños cuando sintió que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos, pero ella los reprimió y ahuyentó su angustia. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

‒... ¡Te mostraré!

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ Lola balbuceó confundida, cuando instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que su hermana iba a hacer algo imprudente. ‒ ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡No, por favor! No puedes luchar contra eso, debemos salir de...

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó Lana.

De repente, dirigió un dedo acusador a su hermana, dándole la espalda al perro enloquecido.

‒ ¿Crees que soy solo una idiota que ama ensuciarse y que sólo sabe hacer cosas grotescas, lejos de lo normal? ¡Entonces, te mostraré! ¡Te mostraré lo que tu hermana anormal puede hacer! ¡Te mostraré todo!

Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el sabueso, con un rostro marcado en una mezcla de determinación y angustia. Su expresión era todo un espectáculo e incluso el perro retrocedió un poco, gruñendo, ladrando y dando todos los signos que hubieran hecho que una persona habitual girara sobre sus talones y corriera lejos de él o se marchara lentamente.

‒ ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Lana? ¡Detén esta locura! ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda!

Lola intentó lastimeramente hacer todo lo posible para que su hermana recobrara el juicio, pero Lana ya estaba sorda ante sus súplicas.

Lana no se detuvo... solo detuvo su caminata cuando estaba a solo un metro del animal. Tal vez fue una simple cuestión de suerte, o quizás la pequeña domadora de animales salvajes realmente sabía lo que hacía; sea como sea, a partir de este punto, el perro que aún mostraba sus dientes, detuvo por completo sus gruñidos y ladridos.

" _Lo sé... Sé que solo es miedo. Sé bien lo que sientes"._

Ese pensamiento siempre le daba algo de aliento a Lana, porque sabía muy bien que cada animal tiene un punto de inflexión que lo obliga a cambiar o en donde cambia involuntariamente su comportamiento.

No importa que tan mal o tan feroz se viera uno de los suyos, siempre tenía que mantener una actitud neutral pero compasiva ante un compañero silvestre, a tal punto de demostrar cierta empatía por su forma de ser. Por lo tanto, se puso en cuclillas y trató de comunicarse con el animal enloquecido:

‒ Ven... aquí... no te lastimaré... ‒ dijo Lana, ofreciendo su mano derecha al perro.

El animal la observó por unos segundos antes de moverse un poco y comenzar a olerla inquisitivamente con su nariz.

Lana sonrió. Estaba segura de que acababa de obtener la confianza del animal. Su presentimiento inicial tenía que estar equivocado, solo estaba asustado... ¿no?

Desafortunadamente, esa ilusión de esperanza se terminó de repente, sus pensamientos se volvieron abruptos y dolorosos, cuando sintió dos hileras de dientes que se clavaban en su antebrazo y cortaban hasta el punto de rasguñar el hueso que había debajo de su piel.

Lana dejó de tener pensamientos lógicos y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón. Ella comenzó a tratar de apartar al animal de ella, pateando y golpeando, pero el perro no se movió... en cambio, endureció su mordisco aún más. Los gritos desgarradores de Lana no hicieron nada para asustarlo.

‒ ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ!

En ese momento, llegó el estruendoso bramido de Lola Loud. Sin ningún cuidado por el estado de su ropa o su propia seguridad, Lola cargó toda su furia contra el perro con una sola patada en el costado. El animal gimió de dolor y finalmente dejó ir a Lana, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo y se alejó frenéticamente, gritando todo el camino, mientras que Lola literalmente saltó sobre el animal enloquecido y comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente con un palo bien grueso que trajo consigo.

‒ ¡TOMA ESTO, PERRO ESTÚPIDO! ¡Y ESTO!

La mordida del perro había hecho una herida seria en la piel de Lana, y la niña simplemente no estaba en el estado de ánimo necesario para darle algún tipo de tratamiento. Por lo tanto, todo lo que Lana podía hacer era continuar llorando, tratando lastimosamente de calmar el dolor en su antebrazo con la mano izquierda, lo que solo empeoraba la pérdida de sangre que fluía de los cortes copiosamente. Delante de ella, Lola continuó luchando con el animal, golpeándolo y pateándolo, pero ya se había recuperado del ataque sorpresa.

Pronto el perro la dominó y logró darle un mordisco en el hombro. Su grito de dolor pronto se hizo presente cuando el perro rabioso la arañó ferozmente, derribándola en el acto. Lola no pudo amortiguar esa bala: permaneció en el suelo, llorando y agarrándose el hombro herido, completamente indefensa... pero el perro no intentó acabar con ella.

En cambio, giró la cabeza hacia su primer "enemigo". Lana finalmente levantó su mirada de su herida solo para ver la horrible vista del perro mirándola, su boca dejando salir una baba espumosa, con Lola a su lado llorando.

Para cuando Lola finalmente logró recuperar el control de sí misma, ya era tarde: la niña vio con horror cómo el perro estaba volviendo a corralar a su hermana.

‒ ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Vuelve aquí! ‒ ella llamó ‒ ¡Vuelve aquí!

Sin embargo, el animal hizo caso omiso de sus órdenes y, para cuando saltó sobre Lana, éste simplemente no paró de intentar someterla.

‒ ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!

Lola gritó una y otra vez, ignorando su ya dolorida garganta y la palpitante herida en su hombro, todas sensaciones físicas fueron anuladas por su desesperación.

Lana había logrado bloquear la cabeza del perro con su mano buena, manteniendo las fauces del animal lejos de su cara con ella. Sin embargo, el perro permaneció inquieto, intentando encontrar el camino más rápido hacia su cabeza. Sin duda, hay que aplaudir que el agarre de Lana fuera como el hierro, pues fue moldeado por meses de ejercicios físicos y siempre alimentado por la adrenalina. Solo sus instintos de supervivencia estaban evitando que la niña de seis años dejara de existir.

Lamentablemente, toda fortaleza tiene que ceder tarde o temprano...

Pronto, los gritos de Lola se hicieron más fieros y urgentes, y un par de voces comenzaron a hacerse más pesadas en el aire. Eso hizo que Lana inmediatamente reconociera a una de ellas como su hermana mayor.

‒ ¡Lori! ‒ chilló Lana ‒ ¡Ayuda! ¡AYÚDEME!

El sabueso trató una vez más de desmantelar su bloqueo y mordió el aire a un par de centímetros de su nariz, con la baba cayendo sobre ella. Después, el animal hizo otro esfuerzo para romper su defensa.

Al hacerlo, inadvertidamente pisó el brazo herido de Lana, a quien había intentado hasta ese momento para mantenerse alejado de la vista y las extremidades del perro rabioso.

Lana dejó que un grito de agonía saliera de su boca, y con eso perdió el control.

Lori había llegado algo retrasada. Ella solo podía seguir corriendo y gritar desesperadamente cuando ella y Lola vieron que el perro finalmente cerró sus mandíbulas en la cara de Lana. Mientras que para la niña, todo su mundo se tornó negro en cuestión de un instante para otro.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Redención y reflexión

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Tziput13.

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

No importa qué pase en nuestras vidas, la muerte es una parte importante con que debemos que lidiar tarde o temprano. Todos sabemos lo que hace un alma: viene a este plano existencial en un envase de carne y hueso, el cual tiene un tiempo de caducidad desde el momento en que nacemos como seres vivientes, y es por eso entendible que algunos alegan que el alma necesita regenerarse, ya sea de una manera u otra.

Por otro lado, hay algunos que creen en la reencarnación, otros en la resurrección del alma, y luego están los convencidos de que la vida se acaba aquí en la Tierra, con la última respiración. La muerte siempre va ser algo debatible, y todo radica según nuestro modo de ver lo valioso de nuestra existencia.

Para Lana, la vida que siempre tenía delante de sus ojos era simplemente apacible y disfrutable, pero en su mente nunca pasó la idea de morirse, pues sentía una gran cantidad de oportunidades para pasarla bien.

Fue una verdadera lástima que el destino le tuviera reservado unos planes muy turbios cuando quiso salir a hacer una simple visita al parque...

Pero por alguna razón las cosas en su subconsciente estaban un poco extrañas. A pesar de que ella no podía percibir más allá de la amplia negrura que tenía a la vista, si podía percibir un infinito conjunto de sensaciones que le hacían creer que estaba más en un largo sueño que un estado de permanente inconsciencia.

Sin embargo, la aventura de Lana en el mundo de los sueños finalmente llegó a su fin. La niña gradualmente recuperó el control de sus sentidos, lo cual no era completamente bueno desde su punto de vista, ya que junto con ellos también pudo volver a sentir dolor.

La punzante sensación no era insoportable, pero le dolía bastante despertarla por completo. Lana abrió los párpados solo para cerrarlos, pues su mirada fue inmediatamente cegada por una luz intensa.

" _¿Pero qué...?"_

En su estado de confusión mental, Lana no tenía forma de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Por un lado, la luz que se presentó de golpe le estaba diciendo que evitara por completo la nueva posición en la que se encontraba. Por otro lado, sabía que eso se debía a que tenía prepararse para encarar a lo que podría ser el mundo real.

Por lo que, reuniendo toda la escasa fuerza que podía encontrar en sí misma, trató de enfocar sus recuerdos dispersos e intentó hacer una recapitulación mental de lo que había sucedido.

Pronto, los eventos anteriores volvieron a ella: el viaje al parque con Lori, su tiempo jugando con Lola y su acalorada discusión...

... y el ataque.

Ahí fue cuando sintió un gemido de miedo subir por su garganta, pero no tuvo la fuerza para soltarlo. Lana se sentía extremadamente débil y cansada... ya sea por las heridas agonizantes de su cuerpo o por algo más, no tenía ni idea de que era a lo que se debía.

Eventualmente, al cabo de un rato se obligó a abrir los ojos y mantenerlos quietos hasta que sus pupilas se ajustaran a la iluminación y pudo enfocarse en su nuevo entorno.

La primera imagen que se le presentó a la niña fue la forma de alguien justo en frente de ella. Era una presencia que denotaba un aspecto monocromático entre un rosado intenso y la negrura de algunas salpicaduras en su indumentaria... eso fue suficiente para saber de quién se trataba.

Lola estaba sentada en un taburete a su lado izquierdo, pero por lo demás estaba apoyada con la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama en la que Lana estaba acostada. Una cama que la marimacha pronto identificó como algo muy diferente de su propia cama en su casa.

Frente a ella, Lori se sentó en un segundo taburete, lejos de las gemelas. Eso era algo inusual, pero lo más raro es que logró ver que ella tenía algunos medicamentos visibles en sus piernas y brazos. La chica de diecisiete años descansó su cara sobre sus manos, cubriéndola y con cualquier expresión que se pusiera en su rostro.

Lana no podía ver mucho más allá de sus dos hermanas: la mayor parte de la escena estaba oculta por cortinas verdes, y la chica era lo suficientemente inteligente como para imaginar por qué. Ella estaba en un hospital... la falta de alguno de sus padres o hermanos le dijo que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente. Probablemente todavía estaban en una sala de emergencias, a la espera de más instrucciones después de recibir primeros auxilios.

Era más que evidente que Lola se enfrentó al camino opuesto a Lana, y por lo tanto la marimacha no pudo ver la cara de su hermana. Aun así, no necesitaba eso para darse cuenta de que el brazo derecho de su gemela estaba completamente cubierto por una gasa sanitaria, protegiendo la lesión que tenía debajo de ésta y lo que fuera que hubiera sido agregado por los médicos.

La vista trajo a Lana una vez más a lo que le había sucedido. Su enfoque cambió de Lola a su propio brazo derecho: el antebrazo también estaba vendado. Intentó mover los dedos y se sintió satisfecha al ver moverse las puntas de sus dedos... al menos, la del brazo derecho. El otro no corrió con la misma suerte... algo estaba bloqueando su movimiento.

‒... ¿Lana?

Lola se sentó en el taburete, revelando que había estado sosteniendo la mano buena de Lana todo el tiempo con la suya. Su cara literalmente rebosó de aprensión y preocupación, pero una vez que vio el hecho de que los ojos de Lana se abrieron y que ella estaba despierta, su tristeza dejó de existir, dando lugar a una inmensa y pura felicidad.

‒ ¡LANA! ‒ gritó Lola, antes de apresurarse hacia su hermana, abrazándola fuertemente.

Al principio, Lana encontró su reacción un tanto extraña, pero mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido, lentamente se supo la razón de su extraño comportamiento, añadiendo también el hecho de que se encontró con que su propia cara se estaba mojando un poco gracias a las lágrimas que emanaba su propia gemela. Segundos después, ella dejó de pensar y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

‒ ¿Ahh?

Lori, al ver que Lola se había encimado en la cama de su gemela hospitalizada, inmediatamente se levantó, aún distraída de sus pensamientos por el repentino llanto.

Miró con severidad a su hermana menor y procedió a levantarle un reclamo:

‒ Lola, ¿qué estás haciendo? ‒ dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el lado de la cama. ‒ Los doctores nos dijeron que la dejáramos a tu hermana en... espera un segundo... ¿¡Lana!?

En ese instante, Lori estaba carente de palabras. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, probablemente también habría ido a abrazar a la pequeña plomero con entusiasmo, pero no quería molestar a las gemelas, ya que parecían no importarles nada en este mundo más que por la otra.

Por lo tanto, esperó a que Lana y Lola se desahogaran, tirando de su taburete hacia ella y sentándose al lado derecho de la camilla. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo de sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiarse la cara de un par de gotitas de agua rebeldes y, luego, aferrarse de la mano libre de Lana.

Lori esperó sin decir una palabra durante dos minutos antes de volver a suspirar y decir:

‒ Lola... creo que es suficiente. Ella está bien...

‒ ¡Ah, no! ¡No la voy a dejar! ‒ replicó una Lola agresiva, apretando aún más el abrazo que había formado en un inicio con su hermana gemela.

Era de esperarse que la cara de Lori se endureciera ante esa respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Lana logró hablarle a tiempo.

‒ Lola... ‒ su voz era frágil y débil, ese sonido vagamente desgarrador fue suficiente para estremecer el interior de ambas hermanas. ‒...escucha a Lori. Además... creo que estoy un poco sin aire... ahora...

Después de eso, Lola literalmente se apartó de su hermana, aterrorizada por sus palabras.

‒ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lo... lo-lo siento! ‒ balbuceó ‒ ¿Necesitas ayuda? Voy a llamar a una enfermera o un médico, ¡a quien quieras! ¿Puedes respirar? ¿Puedes...?

‒ Lola.

El tono dominante de Lori finalmente silenció a la niña afeminada, y con ello su inquietud escandalosa llegó a su fin. Lola se recostó lentamente en su banco mientras Lori seguía mirándola furiosa hasta que lo hizo.

‒ Lori... ‒ comenzó la voz de Lana, ganando de nuevo la inmediata atención de las dos hermanas Loud. ‒... ¿Qué pasó? ... ¿Después de que, bueno... me desmayé?

Una pregunta obvia, que Lori no iba a negar una respuesta.

‒ Bueno... uhmm... Dime, ¿qué recuerdas de ese incidente?

‒ Yo solo... ‒ Lana cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. ‒ Creo que recuerdo todo hasta que me desmayé... justo cuando escuché tu voz.

Lori se frotó la nuca mientras elegía con precisión las palabras correctas para contestarle a su hermana de la manera más piadosa posible, pues sabía muy bien que ella no se tomaba muy bien la condición deplorable de un animal.

‒... Bueno, vine con el hombre que era el dueño original del perro, Lana. Lo había perdido de vista y había pedido ayuda... pero no con el suficiente tiempo. Logramos alejar al perro de ti, pero seguía intentando con atacarte y a Lola, así que tuvimos que... noquearlo.

Esa respuesta fue más que desalentadora para Lana, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia sus pies ante sus propias esperanzas rotas.

‒ Llamamos al 911 para pedir ayuda y, afortunadamente, logramos llevarte a ti y a Lola al hospital en poco tiempo. El médico dijo que tuvimos mucha, mucha suerte, especialmente tú, Lana.

Lori se acercó a la cara de Lana con una mano y movió una gasa sanitaria de su campo de visión. La gorra había desaparecido, y una parte considerable de la cara de la niña estaba cubierta por medicamentos como su antebrazo, pero Lori no quería preocupar a su hermanita más de lo necesario. Eso fue para otra ocasión.

‒ Te parcharon bastante bien... y dijeron que, una vez que te consiguieran una habitación, con unos pocos días de descanso allí estarías como nueva, ¿está bien?.

A pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo por el desdichado animal, Lana asintió en señal de concomitancia; por lo que, tomando un rumbo emocional más neutral para su corazón, ahora más que nada sentía que sus pensamientos debían cambiar hacia el estado de sus dos hermanas.

‒ ¿Qué... qué hay de ustedes dos?

‒ Descuida, estamos bien ‒ respondió Lola. ‒ ¡Je! Debes saber que tomará más que unos pocos mordiscos para detenerme.

Lana soltó una risita, divertida por el intento de Lola de parecer audaz con uno de sus brazos flexionando sus bíceps.

‒ Ya hemos llamado a mamá y papá ‒ informó Lori. ‒ Mamá ya debería estar en camino, mientras que papá me dijo que recogería a los demás en casa antes de venir aquí. Solo tienes que esperar un poco más y todos estaremos aquí para ti.

La sonrisa de Lana mostró a Lola y Lori que estaba feliz de escuchar las noticias. Sin embargo, la seriedad volvió a su rostro antes de lo que les hubiera gustado.

‒ Lori... ¿y el perro? ¿Qué le pasó después de todo?

Sintiéndose incómoda con el interrogatorio, Lori trató de ejercer la repentina necesidad de escatimar en sus respuestas.

‒ Ahh... ejem. Se lo llevaron, Lana. Estaba... enfermo. ‒ respondió en una forma imparcial.

Lana miró a Lori con una mirada que rara vez la Loud mayor había visto venir de ella.

‒ Por favor, no soy estúpida, Lori... sé cómo funcionan las cosas. Ellos... lo despellejaron, ¿no es así?

A pesar de su buena voluntad, Lori simplemente no se atrevió a confirmar esa última suposición. Frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación cuando vio que el rostro de Lana se apretaba en la decepción. La marimacha se removió un poco en la cama, levantando la mano ilesa para agarrar de su cabello libre.

‒ Todo esto es mi culpa... ‒ murmuró.

Se suponía que sus palabras no deberían ser escuchadas, pero desafortunadamente la sala de emergencia no era tan ruidosa.

Al principio, la reacción de Lori fue de impacto y tendría que haberla reprendido, puesto que su angustiosa reflexión sobre la situación anterior era algo patético de su parte; así habría sucedido de no ser por Lola, quien tomó la iniciativa:

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ‒ gritó la reina del desfile, olvidando que no estaban completamente solas y que probablemente había otras personas más allá de las cortinas.

‒ ¡Es mi culpa! Nunca debí desafiarte... pensé que podíamos divertirnos por una vez, pero en cambio terminamos discutiendo como siempre lo hacemos ‒ explicó Lana. ‒ Y al hacerlo, atrajimos al perro. Si no lo hubiera hecho... ninguno de nosotras habría resultado herida, y... ¡el pobre perro seguiría vivo!

Lola estaba literalmente furiosa, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar de nuevo sus más pesados sollozos mientras le volvía a recriminar.

‒ ¡¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa?! ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna de esas tonterías de ti! No tienes ningún control sobre lo que pasó, ¡así que deja de ser estúpida!

‒ ¡Pero así fue! ¡Estaba tan cegada que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él! Se suponía que debía ser capaz de darme cuenta de eso. ¡De todos los miembros de la familia, básicamente soy la que tiene más mascotas y se supone que debo saber de animales!

‒ No todos somos infalibles, Lana ‒ dijo Lori. ‒ Ni siquiera en lo que amas hacer.

En ese momento, Lana comenzó a acezar de una manera pesada. La declaración de Lori no la tranquilizó tanto, ya que su labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas.

‒ Pe... Pero... Aún así... Podría haberlo sido... pero no... Lola tenía razón...

‒ Espera, ¿cómo que tenía razón?

Fue en ese momento que la acostumbrada mirada de indignación de Lori cayó sobre la otra rubia de seis años, no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que Lola había tenido que ver con la angustia de su gemela. Por lo tanto, decidió encararla a la vez que trataba de consolar a Lana:

‒ A ver Lola... me dijiste que discutiste con ella, pero no lo que dijiste exactamente. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir?

En ese momento, Lola retrocedió, anhelando más que nunca volverse invisible. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano el oscuro secreto iba a tener que salir a flote, pero nunca sabía que sería en un momento inapropiado para ella. Ahora, sintiéndose oprimida de su capacidad de expresarse correctamente, tuvo que esforzarse con empezar su declaración:

‒ Yo... ahh... creo que... le dije a Lana cosas feas y... pero estaba enojada, ¿está bien? No era mi intención... ¿eh...?

La forma en que Lori la miraba era más que suficiente para revelarle sobre cuál era su opinión de ella al respecto. Decidiendo posponer el predecible y soberano regaño, se volvió hacia Lana de una manera amena.

‒ Escucha, Lana, lo que sea que haya dicho Lola, dudo que justifique que tengas algún tipo de responsabilidad en todo esto.

Pero lejos de entender lo que quería decir Lori, Lana continuó sollozando y actuando como si estuviera sorda ante sus palabras.

‒ Pensé que podría mostrarle que no era solo una niña que le gustaba hacer cosas grotescas... pero aquí estoy, acabo de herir a mis dos hermanas y, por mi culpa, un perro... fue asesinado, y todo lo que logré demostrar es que no hay nada especial en lo que hago... supongo que realmente no puedo ser normal después de todo...

Antes de que Lana pudiera continuar en su autodesprecio, Lola trepó sobre la cama una vez más, poniéndose de pie justo en frente de su hermana.

‒ ¡Ya basta! ‒ rugió, ganándose la máxima atención de su gemela llorosa ‒ ¡Ahora escúchame bien! ¡No dejaré que este comportamiento quede impune! ¡Vas a retractarte de todo lo que dijiste ahora mismo, o yo misma lo haré...!

‒ ¡Alto! ¡Así no se resuelven las cosas, Lola! ‒ interrumpió Lori, y Lola pronto se dio cuenta de que hablar así con su gemela podría no haber sido la mejor decisión.

Por lo tanto, ella se llevó una mano a la cara, apretó la parte superior de su nariz y respiró varias veces, hasta que su corazón dejó de latir a gran velocidad. Una vez hecho eso, Lola se arrodilló y se arrastró hasta que estuvo básicamente cara a cara con Lana.

‒ Escúchame, Lana... ‒ la voz de Lola carecía del tono imponente y enojado de sus palabras anteriores. ‒ Lo... lo siento. Lo siento por lo que dije antes... solo estaba siendo estúpida y una pésima hermana. Y no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo.

Sería algo descarado para Lana discrepar de lo que estaba pasando con su hermana gemela, puesto que el verla en un estado muy convaleciente debido a ella estaba hospitalizada le pareció algo inesperado como admirable, y más aún debido al hecho de que Lola la tomó de sus mejillas para acariciarla lo más suave posible con sus pulgares y proseguir con su explicación:

‒ Nada de lo que escuchaste es cierto... es posible que seas un poco, eh... grotesca a veces, pero eso no significa que sólo seas una niña grosera.

‒ Entonces... ¿qué soy? ‒ preguntó Lana con incertidumbre.

‒ Eres nuestra hermana ‒ intervino Lori mientras se acercaba un poco más a ellas dos. ‒ Eso no va a cambiar pronto, no importa cuán diferentes seamos. No hay tonterías normales y no normales, Lana. Hay muchos matices en cómo una persona puede ser... ¡diablos, literalmente vives en una casa con trece personas diferentes!

‒ ¡Y es por eso que no tiene sentido que te culpes! Fue mi culpa, en todo caso, porque estaba siendo un imbécil y dije algo que no debería... ¡Qué no debería haberte dicho! ‒ continuó Lola, mientras se emocionaba más y más con su propio discurso.

Lori apretó la mano de Lana, que aún no podía soltar.

‒ También fue culpa mía. Me distraje y, sin importar el motivo, nunca debería haberte dejado sola. Yo... No he sido mejor que ustedes dos.

El pañuelo se materializó en una de sus manos y ella lo usó para secarse los ojos por segunda vez.

Lana simplemente no estaba lista para dejar que Lori y Lola asumieran la culpa, por lo que la escena que tenía delante ya era demasiado par ella. Intentando evitar llorar por ver la creciente dolencias de sus hermanas, trató de buscar una mejor excusa:

‒ Pero... pero... Fui yo quien comenzó a huir y te arrastré conmigo. ‒ dijo ella, mirando a Lola y tomándola de las manos.

‒ ¡Sí, pero fui yo quien te persiguió! ¿O no? ‒ replicó Lola.

‒ Pero... y el perro... ‒ continuó la marimacha.

Incapaz de soportar la mirada de sus dos hermanas, Lana volvió a bajar la vista, pero Lola le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Para cuando levantó la cabeza, Lola finalmente declaró:

‒ Por favor, Lana... ¡olvídate de cualquier mal pensamiento que tengas en esa cabeza tuya! ‒ hizo una pausa para volver a colocar su mano en su mejilla, y continuó: ‒ ¡Yo-yo quiero que mi fangosa y alegre hermana vuelva!

Sobra decir que Lana sintió de nuevo una repentina oleada de agua que venía hacia sus ojos.

‒ Pero Lola... puedo... ¡puedo cambiar si...!

‒ ¡No! ¡Te-te amo tal y como eres!

Incapaces de controlarse por la creciente oleada de emociones que sentían, Lola y Lana se arrojaron la una a la otra y se abrazaron de nuevo. Lloraron, pero no porque estaban felices de ver que estaban bien como lo hicieron minutos antes. Lloraron porque sabían que habían cometido sus propios errores, pero querían mostrar que a pesar de eso, se habrían mantenido unidas a pesar de todo. No importa qué pasara.

En este punto, Lori no podía simplemente resistir la vista, y Lana se encontró abrazada por dos personas a la vez. Sin embargo, esta vez ignoró el dolor del brazo lesionado. Ella no dejaba que eso le impidiera disfrutar este momento.

El abrazo se sintió como si hubiera durado una eternidad, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de separarse, oyeron gritos procedentes de detrás de las cortinas. Es ahí cuando escucharon gritar a una mujer con una voz muy conocida:

‒ ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Lori se apartó de Lana e indicó a Lola que hiciera lo mismo y la siguiera. Fueron a la abertura frente a la cama móvil y abrieron las cortinas, revelando el tamaño completo de la sala de emergencias.

‒ ¡Hola, mamá! ‒ la llamó Lori.

Al escuchar la voz de su hija, Rita hizo una carrera hacia su ubicación. Previendo sus necesidades, Lori señaló la cama de hospital detrás de ella y la mujer rubia acostada sobre ella.

‒ ¡Lana! ‒ lloró su nombre justo antes de lanzarse hacia la niña herida, abrazándola también.

Lori y Lola simplemente esperaron a unos metros de distancia, dejando que las dos disfrutaran el momento.

‒... mamá nos va a castigar, ¿no? ‒ murmuró Lola.

‒ Si lo sé, probablemente nos lo merecemos... ‒ respondió Lori.

Miró a la reina del concurso por un momento, y descubrió que también la estaba mirando. Como si fuera algo indebido, Lola giró de inmediato la mirada hacia otro lado, guardando silencio en el acto solo por unos momentos.

A pesar de la apología que hubo entre Lana, Lori y ella, Lola sabía perfectamente de quela situación hubiera escalado a mayores de no ser por sus comportamientos irresponsables; de hecho, las cosas delicadas no siempre serán una cosa fácil de manejar, pero sabía que en una familia tan grande como la suya debe de afrontar y adaptarse contra sus propios errores.

Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó, estaba insegura de que pudiera salir indemne del caso. Por toda su existencia siempre actuó de manera aberrante con todos sus semejantes y quería estar inequívoca en el proceso de toda su familia pudiera aceptar sus disculpas. Es así que tuvo que sacarse de dudas:

‒ Oye... ¿crees que soy mala, Lori? ‒ preguntó ella de manera vacilante.

Por su lado, Lori podía verla temblar, una vista notable dado quién era la única que se estremecía de su propia inseguridad.

Dejó pasar un par de segundos para pensar en su respuesta, antes de contestar:

‒ No, no lo eres. Lo que pasa es que tienes un mal genio, Lola... pero no eres mala, y lo mostraste más de una vez... incluso hoy.

Lola miró a Lori con una mirada poco convencida, pero para mostrarle que lo decía en serio, Lori sonrió y le abrió la mano. Lola movió los dedos un poco, debatiendo si aceptar la oferta o no, pero al final, levantó su propia mano y se agarró a la de Lori. Ella caminó a su lado y se apoyó en la cadera de su hermana mayor.

Por lo tanto, se mantuvieron de pie, mirando a su madre llorosa y a su entusiasta hermana de la suciedad, alegres de tenerse la una a la otra y al resto de su familia como un cielo seguro de personas con las que, al final, siempre podrían contar.

Sin importar sus diferencias. Sin importar sus argumentos.

Sin importar que pase... lo impensable.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
